


Old Spice Chaucer

by cliosfolly (merellia)



Category: Canterbury Tales - Geoffrey Chaucer, Legend of Good Women -- Geoffrey Chaucer, Old Spice Commericals, Siege of Thebes -- John Lydgate, Thomas Hoccleve
Genre: Gen, Literary Reference, Litfic, Medieval Manuscripts, Middle Ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merellia/pseuds/cliosfolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Spice Chaucer: The Poet Your Poet Could Write Like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Spice Chaucer

  


Special bonus conclusion for fans of Lydgate's _Siege of Thebes_ :


End file.
